creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Candle Cove Experiences: Tales of the Laughingstock
Can't wait what info you uncover. and this might a undercook pasta. It might l be deleted by admins in 7 days if you dont do a edit or add more info. But I'm looking forward what you might uncover. :) Angry Robot 05:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh My Gosh, hurry Up! Why do you leave me on the periphery?! This undercooked pastas needs more, now! I'm holding up on your word that there is going to be more. Bearycool 23:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) First put your signature M'Kay. and he has seven days to make one edit. Don't rush him or your get a bad pasta and I dont like bad pastas. Angry Robot 22:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I feel stupid.... I actually pressed the "signature" button that tells you to press the signature button, and didn't give it a second glance, so my retardation showing there >.> Second, I wasn't rushing him, I'm just anxious on seeing more of the thing. If it takes him 7 days or longer, then it takes him that long. Bearycool 23:20, July 8, 2011 (UTC) a note from Ischmael I understand the seven day warning but the way I want to do this is that each day i plan to update the page as much as possible. I'm doing my very best to finish this a note from Ischmael I understand the seven day warning but the way I want to do this is that each day i plan to update the page as much as possible. I'm doing my very best to finish thisIschmael 22:55, July 8, 2011 (UTC Bascialy, if you don't add anything on your pasta over seven days it might be deleted by admins. I saying take your time finishing it. Angry Robot 23:09, July 8, 2011 (UTC) AngryRobot, I am taking my time with this. And im adding things piece by piece. It's going to be finished soon. this i swearIschmael 00:22, July 9, 2011 (UTC) To Bealycool Im glad that you are egar for the unfolding of this. I do it at my own pace, Adding, rewriting, eliminating what i have to. And i hope that when this is finished, that it ranks amongst the Best Candle Cove's (reffering to the first CANDLE COVE and the MEMOIRS OF A SET DESIGNER: A CANDLE COVE STORY) Ischmael 00:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) This is simply awesome! So amazing I just really wish it was real lol I'd love to see the people and some of the episodes, hear the recoding of the interveiw etc. Great pasta! It left be hungry for more. I so can't wait!!! But take your time I'm willing to wait :] BlackBow 02:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Well BlackBow, lets say the pasta is a meal, Appetizer, Entre, Main Course, Dessert, Leftovers. the beginning is the Appetizer, it starts off with what it has to say The Entre is the first interview onto the finding of the tapes The Main Course is coming up so be ready to read it sometime tomorrow. but i will reveal this much, Mr. Shay is going to reveal something no one has heard of about the kiddie show.Ischmael 02:06, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Excellent Awesome cliffhanger! Can't wait till the next edit!MovieReviews98 16:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC)MovieReviews98 coming so soon thanks ever so much for the positive feed back on this. Most people who do this indulge in themselves to do this stuff. but not myself, I want to thank every reader of this soon to be cooked pasta, i also want to thank AngryRobot for kicking my ass enough times to push me to where it is today. I also want to thank the commenters for praising this pasta so well. I want for all of you to enjoy the ending and please remember, finish your pasta and please feel free to ask for more and i will serve Ischmael 04:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh god what a story! I hope you'll write more, that's really intersting ;) FIX94 21:43, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That last picture creeps me out so much. Great :D But is there more? Very nice indeed. I loved it, but I'm hoping there is more... the current ending isn't quite the bang it could be... unless I'm missing something. Please add more, there is allot of talent behind this. I found this to be a really great addition to Candle Cove lore, though it was a bit hard to read at parts. The ending also felt a little rushed. Overall, I liked the content. AnkhTheOdd 19:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Mr. Gatsby MrGatsby (the original writer of MEMOIRS OF A SET DESIGNER) has currently agreed to do a pasta with me. So folks, get ready for an upcoming sequel to both MEMOIRS OF A SET DESIGNER and TALES OF THE LAUGHINGSTOCK... Stay tuned folks for a dark vision Ischmael 05:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful Just wanted to say I love it! I had no idea "Memiors" would inspire others, and this is just fantastic! Happy writing, Gatsby 06:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Scythemantis (talk) 07:42, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I never like to criticize anything this harshly...but why is this under recommended reading, and for that matter, what's the point at all? What made Candle Cove terrifying and cool was its lack of ANY explanation or even leads on an explanation. For all we know, it might have existed only in the minds of the children who could see it...but somehow, they all had the same hallucination. Maybe from another world. Maybe from something that can't even be named. Giving Candle Cove any realistic background at all, with surviving props and actors like it was definitely a real show, is the worst idea I've EVER seen on this wiki. It is the exact opposite of what made the original story fascinating. It's like pulling a mask off of Slenderman and revealing he's just Old Man Jenkins. I'm honestly curious as to why anyone would want to write a sequel or expansion that adds nothing interesting while removing everything good from the original premise. This just makes Candle Cove into something totally normal, boring and far too rational to be scared. My Favorite Cove Continuation Tales of the Laughingstock is hands-down my favorite CC addition. The origin story for the series' basis was especially poignant. This Irish writer having to face an idea as horrific as "your child has been kidnapped by pirates and there ain't a goddamn thing you can do about it..." is so bleak in its possibility that it's hard to fathom. And yet, inversely, Mr. Caulkry being able to use his imagination to channel something so evil into a story of hope and adventure is such a beautiful concept that it almost makes me think that he also managed to trap the very essence of that same evil inside The Nickerbocker's Tale. And then decades later when Candle Cove's creators adapted his story into a series, they unknowingly unleashed said evil (an evil that prays on the innocence of children, mind you) and gave it a conduit to countless kids. Come to think of it... By a show of bored eye-rolls, how many of you would mind if I added my own Candle Cove entry? DrVenkman (talk) 03:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC)DrVenkman PS- Oh, wait. They no longer accept sequel submissions, huh? Crap, now I gotta try and be all original and stuff... Unreadable formatting Jesus, dude, have you ever heard of text formatting? Among many, many other things, when there's a new speaker, you start a new line. I could only get a few paragraphs in when before I gave up in frustration. Before you set out to write something, learn basic english struture. PK1312 (talk) 05:30, April 25, 2013 (UTC)